


primus lun

by azazella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Love, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Harry Potter
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazella/pseuds/azazella
Summary: ﹣Nɪᴇ ᴍᴏɢę ᴘʀᴢᴇsᴛᴀć Cɪę ᴋᴏᴄʜᴀć.﹣Cʜᴏᴄɪᴀż ʙᴀʀᴅᴢᴏ ʙʏś ᴄʜᴄɪᴀł﹣ ᴅᴏᴋᴏńᴄᴢʏł ᴢᴀ ɴɪᴇɢᴏ.Nikt nie wie co siedzi w głowie kogoś, kto stracił wszystko.[na potrzeby fanfiction część faktów uległa zmianie. jest to efekt w pełni planowany:)]czas: październik 1981 roku do ?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	primus lun

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza publikacja na ao3, liczę na jakikolwiek odzew i zachęcam do dzielenia się opinią<3

ᵏᵉᵉᵖ ʸᵒᵘ ʷᵃᶤᵗᶤᶰᵍ˒ ʰᵒᵘʳ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ʰᵒᵘʳ  
ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᶰᶤᵍʰᵗ˒ ᶤᶰ ʸᵒᵘʳ ˡᵒᶰᵉˡʸ ᵗᵒʷᵉʳ  
ˡᵒᵒᵏᶤᶰᵍ ᵈᵒʷᶰ˒ ᵃᵗ ᵃˡˡ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʳᵉᶜᵏᵃᵍᵉ  
ʷʰᵉᶰ ʷᵉ ᵐᵉᵗ˒ ʸᵒᵘ ᶰᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵉˣᵖᵉᶜᵗᵉᵈᵃᶰᵈ   
ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵃᶤᵈ˒ ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ʷᵉ ᵈᵒᶰ'ᵗ ᵈᵉˢᵉʳᵛᵉ ˡᵒᵛᵉ  
ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ʷᵉ ᵈᵒᶰ'ᵗ ᵈᵉˢᵉʳᵛᵉ ˡᵒᵛᵉ*

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że między Syriuszem a Remusem od dłuższego czasu nie działo się najlepiej. Wszyscy przeczuwali, że stanie się coś złego. Obawy młodszego mężczyzny narosły, gdy otrzymał list z prośbą o spotkanie w ważnej sprawie. Bez problemu rozpoznał pismo kochanka, mocno chwiejne jakby pisał w emocjach. Wiadomość była krótka i chaotyczna, zbyt oficjalna jak na Blacka. Blondyn czytał ją wiele razy zanim wreszcie do niego dotarła. Pisał, ponieważ nie potrafił się do niego odezwać, przyjść do jego małego mieszkania i załatwić to twarzą w twarz, czego oczywiście nie wyznał. Remus znał go zbyt dobrze, by się tego nie domyślić. 

W dzień spotkania stres Lupina zdawał się osiągnąć apogeum. Trzy dni, które minęły od przylotu sowy spędził w większości na rozmyślaniu nad celem ich schadzki. Podświadomość podpowiadała mu, iż jest to już koniec ich już dawno rozpadającego się związku. Usilnie starał się odepchnąć od siebie ów myśl. Dlaczego mieliby się rozstać? Nastały ciężkie czasy, magiczny świat stanął na skraju wojny, lecz między nimi nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic. Przez śmierciożerców nikt nie mógł już nikomu zaufać, ale przecież znali się tak długo! Byli razem już ponad trzy lata i jeszcze pół roku temu planowali wspólne życie. Lupin nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie co zmieniło się przez ten czas, lecz był przekonany, że zmianie nie uległo łączące ich uczucie. Do niedawna sądził, że była to tylko próba...

Tego pechowego dnia w jego klatce piersiowej zagościł nieznośny ból. Szum w jego głowie nieprzestawał dawać się we znaki. Ciągłe myśli na temat Syriusza nie dawały mu funkcjonować normalnie. Remus oddał mu całe swoje serce, oddawał mu każdą wolną chwilę, był w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, bezwarunkowo. Myślał, że Black odwzajemnia jego uczucia pod każdym względem. Był w niego zapatrzony tak mocno, iż świat po za nim przestawał mieć znaczenie. Był w niego zapatrzony tak mocno, że być może nie zauważył kiedy ich piękna bańka pękła, rozpływając się w powietrzu.

Spotkali się nad rzeką. Nigdy tego nie robili. Zawsze przychodzili do siebie i szli razem, żeby być przy sobie jak najdłużej. Tego dnia nie tylko to miało być inne niż zwykle. Tego dnia jego świat wywrócił się do góry nogami po raz pierwszy. Syriusz był w fatalnym stanie. W tamtym okresie zmienił się niemal nie do poznania. Stał się bardziej podejrzliwy i zanadto nieufny. Wyglądał jak uosobienie odbezpieczonego granatu. Beztroski uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy- wydawać się mogło, że już na zawsze. Zapuścił brodę i ściął nieco włosy. Nie wiadomo kiedy stał się poważny i oschły. Momentami przypominał swego ojca. Nie odzywał się kiedy nie było to potrzebne, więc większość czasu spędzali w milczeniu. By zabić ciszę Remus często mu czytał, to jedna z niewielu czynności, która odprężała ich obydwu. Pozwalało im to choć na chwilę oderwać się od okropnej rzeczywistości. Trzymał go w ramionach dłużej i mocniej, jakby przewidywał, że nie zostało im wiele czasu, jakby chciał się pożegnać, lecz myśl o tym dopadła Remusa dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko miało się ku końcowi. Lupin nie mógł znieść widoku smutku, który skrywał się za lodowatą barierą w jego oczach. Mimo to wiedział, że wykorzystał już wszystkie możliwości, by mu pomóc. Mógł jedynie dać mu czas na głęboki oddech i czekać aż wszystko wróci do normy. Bo przecież musi wrócić?

Przed pamiętnym spotkaniem nie widzieli się tydzień. Przebywali wtedy z dala od siebie, zupełnie naturalnie, gdyż mieli na głowie mnóstwo spraw związanych z Zakonem oraz małym Harry'm. Ich ciche dni zeszły na dalszy plan. Remus z całych sił powstrzymywał się od pisania do ukochanego. Wiedział, że oboje muszą odpocząć. Aż w końcu w jego oknie pojawiła się sowa Łapy.

Był pochmurny, mglisty poranek. Świat wydawał się wyzbyty wszelkich barw. Nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać Lunatyk usiadł na zimnej trawie wbijając wzrok w wodę. Po pewnym czasie go zauważył. Syriusz, blady jak otaczająca go mgła, kroczył w jego stronę starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Oboje w głębi duszy wiedzieli co za chwilę ma się wydarzyć. Przecież od zawsze rozumieli się bez słów. Łapa usiadł obok niego. Między nimi z każdą chwilą piął się wyżej mur niewypowiedzianych słów, cień dawnych, złamanych obietnic. Łzy mimowolnie napłynęły do oczu Remusa. Syriusz przetarł twarz dłońmi zręcznie ukrywając ich drżenie. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i ze stoickim spokojem zapalił. Całą swoją uwagę starał się koncentrować na ledwo działającej zapalniczce, unikając spojrzeń mężczyzny obok. Słowa wypłynęły wraz z dymem z sinych ust. Słowa, które do tej pory dręczą go w koszmarach, które codziennie prześladują go na jawie.

-Nie mogę przestać Cię kochać.

Echo tego jednego, burzącego niezręczną ciszę zdania łomotało w głowie Remusa boleśnie. Nie pamięta kiedy jego serce pękło, lecz w tamtej chwili rozbiło się już na miliony kawałków. W całym jego ciele wręcz dudniło od nadmiaru skrajnych emocji. Z nich wszystkich pozostaje mu jedynie okropny ból rozrywający jego wnętrzności. Myśli pędziły sprawiając mu dodatkowe cierpienie. Cały proces nadawania sensu wypowiedzi chłopaka zajęło mu kilka długich sekund, które dla tej dwójki zdawały się być wiecznością.

-Chociaż bardzo byś chciał- Dokończył za niego.

Stres zacisnął mu rękę na krtani i sprawił, że z ust wydobył się jedynie szorstki szept. Brzmiał jak kompletnie inny człowiek. Właśnie wtedy się nim stał. Dawny Lunatyk przepadł. Bał się reakcji na swe słowa, więc nie przestawał oglądać swych paznokci. Nie chciał by te słowa okazały się prawdą. Atmosfera zgęstniała tak bardzo, że Remus ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Kątem oka zauważył, że Black wstał i najzwyczajniej w świecie poszedł. Zostawił go samego. Miał ochotę za nim pobiec, sprawić, żeby się odezwał. Tak bardzo tęsknił za czasami, w których wszystko było prostsze. Chciał zacząć krzyczeć; na niego, na siebie, na tę cholerną paczkę fajek, którą zostawił. Tylko ona mu po nim została. Ona i mętlik w głowie. Wówczas omal nie umarł z rozpaczy. Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak błahe miał problemy. Niebo płakało, a on wraz z nim.

*Arcade Fire- We Don't Deserve Love


End file.
